


That's What Friends Do

by kuzuhina (Know_Your_Paradoxes)



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Android Nanami Chiaki, Best Friends, F/F, Fujisaki Chihiro/Tsumiki Mikan brOTP, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Timid Besties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Know_Your_Paradoxes/pseuds/kuzuhina
Summary: Chihiro and Mikan are best friends, and Chihiro decides that they want to help Mikan out.





	

Mikan fell in love with Chiaki Nanami almost immediately after meeting her as a freshman. The two of them were great friends, and she had introduced Mikan to Chihiro Fujisaki, who became her absolute best friend. She was the most grateful for that, and she absolutely loved being that close to Chiaki and getting to spend time with her best friend Chihiro.

However, Chiaki moved away and soon Mikan was left with nobody but Chihiro. She didn't mind not having more than one person, but she was more upset than she had ever been. She'd loved Chiaki so much, and while she was away, it made her so sad.

Chihiro seemed to pick up on this almost immediately though. "What's wrong, Tsumiki-senpai?" they asked.

Mikan sighed, staring at the picture of Chiaki that she had been given before she'd moved away. "I miss Nanami-san so much." She looked to Chihiro, who had a sympathetic expression on their face.

"Yeah, I knew how much you cared about her. She's a great person, and I'm really sorry that she had to move away. You two would've been cute together. I really think that if she'd still been here, you two might have started dating. I think that Chiaki really liked you, too."

Mikan's heart lifted at the thought that Chiaki might've felt the same way about her. She was comforted almost completely after Chihiro said that to her. "R-R-Really? You t-think so?" She had that excited look in her eye that Chihiro very rarely saw. They almost felt their spirits lift a little at how happy Mikan was at the mere thought of Chiaki liking her even half as much as she did her. "B-But... e-e-even if she d-did... s-she's not here..."

Her spirits soon dropped, and so did Chihiro's. However, they had a surprise in store for her.

"Well... maybe you should see for yourself..." they said, as they motioned for the surprise to walk into the room.

Mikan's eyes met with almost near-identical ones to Chiaki's, and a smile immediately blossomed onto her face. "O-Oh my g-g-goodness, Fujisaki-san! Y-You brought her b-back to Hope's P-P-Peak!" She got up out of the chair she had been sitting in and walked over to Chihiro, giving them a huge hug. "Y-You don't know how g-g-grateful I am! R-Really, this means a l-lot to m-me!"

Chihiro returned the hug in full. "No problem. It isn't exactly her, but Nanami-senpai is definitely behind that android. She's the one that's controlling what it says! I had some help from her and Souda-senpai. He only agreed if I got him a date with Enoshima-san, though. I still don't understand why he asked for that."

Chiaki's counterpart began to laugh. "Doesn't surprise me much. He's a strange guy."

Mikan let go of Chihiro and turned to face Chiaki. "H-Hi, Nanami-san. I-I-I-It's nice to s-see you again!" She had a big smile on her face as she spoke, and Chiaki was smiling just as wide.

She was shocked when she felt the arms of the android wrap around her. "Hi, Tsumiki-san. I've missed you so much." Her voice was quiet but soft, just like the real Chiaki's, and Mikan almost threatened to start crying. She was so happy that she got to see her once again.

Chihiro watched as the two hugged, a warm smile on their face. "Well, Nanami-senpai? Is there anything you wanted to tell Tsumiki-senpai?"

"Oh yeah, of course! How could I have forgotten! Tsumiki-san, I wanted you to know... Fujisaki-san told me about how much you liked me, and I... I feel the same way. We've been friends for so long, and I've liked you for almost that same time. You're so kind, and you're beautiful, and I really wish that I could really be there for you instead of having to communicate through an android." Chiaki sounded so genuine that Mikan gasped.

Happy tears rolled down Mikan's cheeks. "O-Oh, you d-d-don't know h-how h-happy that makes m-me!" She said, her eyes lit up like Christmas lights. She had a big smile on her face as she kept latching onto Chiaki's android body. "I-I'm so glad!"

Chiaki squeezed even tighter against Mikan. "I'm glad you feel the same way, too."

"And I also have another surprise -- Nanami-senpai is visiting later this month!" Chihiro announced. They threw their arms up in celebration, hoping that Mikan would be even more elated than she already was.

"O-Oh! That's w-w-wonderful!" Mikan exclaimed, releasing Chiaki from the hug and turning to look at Chihiro before walking forward to give them a hug. "Y-Y-You don't k-know how happy y-you've made me! I-I-I-I promise I'll m-make this up to you, s-s-someday!"

Chihiro burrowed their head into Mikan's shoulder. "Really, there's no need to make anything up! You're my best friend so I wanted to do something for you!"

"I-I can't thank you enough! You've m-m-m-made me the h-happiest person in the w-w-world!"

Mikan let go of Chihiro and asked meekly, "I-If you wouldn't m-mind... I'd like to c-c-catch up with Nanami-san. Thank you... s-s-so much!"

Chiaki smiled and nodded in agreement. She had already thanked Chihiro so many times before, but this time was so much more rewarding. The look of pure joy on both of their faces was enough to make them feel accomplished for the rest of their lives.

As Chihiro walked out, they heard the two new lovers talking to one another about their lives since Chiaki had left, as though they had never been apart.

They gave a tiny fist pump in victory, walking back to their room, their cheeks hurting from the immovable grin on their face.


End file.
